Desperate New Year
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Tifa Lockhart hated New Year's Eve. She wanted one person back in her life. When a friend becomes engaged, she gets the surprise of her life. The unexpected always happens the last hour of the year.


_**A/N: Zack and Tifa will always be my first and most treasured ship, and when it calls, it bellows to me once in a while. I hope that you enjoy this New Year's Eve/Day short story. Happy 2014!**_

Tifa Lockhart hated New Year's Eve. As a bar owner, it was her busiest night. It also served as a reminder that certain people in her life were missing. She twirled the ring on her left ring finger, as per her nervous habit, as the clock slowly approached 11:00 p.m. the alcohol was beginning to spread around more quickly and everyone tuned in to the SOLDIER production of a New Year celebration. Which happened to be hosted by Sephiroth and Genesis as a way to publicize the efforts they kept to maintain the freedom of everyone in their country.

The door chimed open and Tifa smiled at a familiar head of blonde spiky hair. The crowd let him through and Cloud Strife walked right up to the bar. Tifa hugged him over the bar tightly. "I'm so glad you're home!"

The scent of flowers was behind him and Aerith stood patiently. Tifa smiled at her and they exchanged a quick hug. Cloud gazed at Tifa for a long moment before he motioned his hand. Aerith held out her hand to show Tifa her ring. A sparkling sapphire wore Aerith's engagement finger. Tifa glanced around for her bell. She grabbed it and rang it for everyone to silence.

Tifa smiled at the couple and then at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the future Mr. and Mrs. Strife?! One round is on the house! Drinks all around!"

Tifa served toasts of champagne to everyone in the bar as Yuffie rushed around to deliver them. Every person started focusing on the television as the clock started nearing midnight. Yuffie put a hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"We can handle it. Go do what you gotta do," Yuffie encouraged her. Tifa nodded and walked through the back of the bar up the stairs to the roof.

It was a cold and clear night. Tifa Lockhart stood on the rooftop of her home and business while glancing at the bright lights of the city. She looked down at her simple gold band and then up at the sky.

"Another year, another torment," she whispered. She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I know we see the same sky, but it's not the same. Being here, while you're so far away from me… Two years is an awfully long time. It hurts to know that others get our time together and we fight for each desperate second…"

"And each desperate New Year," a voice completed behind her. Tifa turned and her eyes widened as a man in black uniform with black spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes walked toward her. Her hand trembled as she brought it to her lips. "But I guess, each torment is a test of our love."

"Are you real or a figment?" she pondered. He marched forward and grabbed her hand. She felt his hands tremble. "Zack…"

"Sh." He hugged her closely and they breathed together. Weight lifted from her heart and breath didn't sear her lungs when she took it in. Her hands clutched his back and tears ran down her face. she sobbed into his chest. He held her and wiped a few tears away as well.

"How long do we have?" she broke their silence. He took a step out of their embrace but kept her hands entwined with his.

"I'm officially retired, sweetheart," he informed her. he pointed to his left knee. "I tore my ACL two months ago. The only use for me is to be a kept man now."

Her eyes widened. Before she could respond, he reassured her that it was repaired. "I had the reconstructive surgery. It's just not up to SOLDIER standards… the news will be released to the public tomorrow. Since I'm some national hero or whatever bullshit they're labeling me as."

"You're home." Tears sprang down her cheeks again and she drew him into a tight hug. "No more deploys… anxiety gone. We can finally start our lives again."

"I told you I'd come back to you," he softly stated near her ear. She nodded and he grinned like a fool. "I'm all yours."

She kept his gaze for a minute and they heard the countdown begin. He kissed her when the clock struck midnight. She backed away for a moment. mischief lit up her eyes. "Does anyone know you're here?"

He shook his head. She grinned and quickly glanced at the block out front of her building. She turned to him and pointed. "Come into the bar from the street."

"Who are you one upping?" he asked with an amused grin. She rolled her eyes. he kissed her temple. "Fine. We'll make a big entrance so you can steal Cloud's thunder."

"I'm not going to ask how you know about that," she promptly told him. He gazed at her for a long moment and let her go back down the stairs. _This woman always keeps me on my toes._

* * *

Tifa made her way back to the bar. She saw Yuffie huddled up in a big ball of red. Tifa suppressed a grin at her friend's obnoxiously happy look. She stood behind the bar and filled orders for a few minutes. The door bell clanged. All noise in the bar stopped. Tifa looked up. Zack stood at the entrance, which she could see because people cleared her eyesight. She put the drink she'd been preparing down and smiled at him.

He walked up to her and jumped over the bar. He kissed her soundly and the bar clapped and hooted. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Dramatic enough?"

She laughed and nodded at him. he squeezed her tighter and kissed her again. Zack turned to the crowd and gave a slight mocking bow. Friends kept silent as Zack gazed into Tifa's eyes.

"Twenty eight months and six days ago, I told this woman our honeymoon got cut short," he grinned down at her sober expression. "She almost divorced me on the spot… but she never gave up on me. We only saw each other for a handful of days these last two years… and she never gave up."

Zack paused and looked out at the crowd. He grinned mischievously. "Which is why I'm home to stay… permanently this time."

Cheers echoed throughout the bar and Zack brought Tifa close again. this time she whispered in his ear. "And you say I'm the drama prone one."

"Have to cement the point, darling," he chuckled and kissed her again. she shook her head at him and they went to work. Every person in the bar bought round after round until Tifa declared she didn't have any booze. People filed out, except Yuffie.

"I'm so happy for you, Tifa," Aerith said as she and Cloud walked to the exit. Tifa waved her goodbye from under Zack's arm. Zack chuckled and waved them goodbye as well. Yuffie walked in front of their eyesight.

She turned to Zack. "I told you it would all work out."

Tifa's jaw dropped and Yuffie grinned. "Everyone needs a great gift in the holiday season. Now that I'm done being Santa, I'm going home for a couple of days. We'll take a long weekend."

"Thank you, Yuffie," Tifa replied. Yuffie shrugged and hugged Tifa tightly. She did the same to Zack and walked out of the bar without a glance back. Tifa turned to Zack with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

Zack grinned and chuckled. "I got here yesterday. She put me up in the attic when you weren't looking."

"You've been here a whole 24 hours and you didn't come sooner?!" Tifa chastised him. Zack nodded and Tifa hit him lightly in the side. He grinned down at her. Tifa shook her head at him. "You planned the dramatic entrance, down to me asking for you to make a big entrance in the bar… you conniving…"

"Loving, adorable, sorely missed husband," Zack grinned down at her. He squeezed her shoulder. "And you loved every minute of the dramatics."

She nodded guiltily. He laughed at her forlorn expression. Zack sat on a barstool. Tifa took the next one and they just stared at each other. Zack gazed at her intently.

"My wish finally came true," she responded to his expression. He nodded his agreement. He held her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him. "You're going to drive me crazy after two days."

"Sweetheart, we've lived together for five years before we decided to get married. It'll be like riding a bike," Zack stated. Tifa grinned at him and he laughed. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

And they happily did.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. **_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DBA**_


End file.
